CIC Video Warning Screen
1980-1988 CIC Video Warning (1986) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S4).png The very first warning from CIC Video, which is from 1980 to 1988, is situated on a powder blue background, which has a large white "WARNING" at the top and the CIC Video logo at the bottom. Between them is white warning text scrolling upward. It then segues into the 1986 logo. Before 1987, the "Not for sale or hire in Australia and New Zealand" notice is not shown. On Australian tapes, different warning text scrolls up with "WARNING", the CIC Video logo isn't shown, the fonts may vary, and later segues into either the CIC Video logo or the Merlin Video logo. On Biloxi Blues, the 1986 logo will not appear until after the coming attractions. Seen on VHS tapes, such as Heartburn, Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, Back to the Future, Biloxi Blues, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Saturday Night Fever, and Critical Condition. Early variant CIC Video Warning (1980).png CIC Video Warning (1984).png The early variant is different from the standard variant. The text did not scroll, the warning text is different, and the 1980 logo appears before it. There is an early version without the chain on the "I". Seen on VHS tapes, such as Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, High Plains Drifter, and Nightmares. 1988-1991 CIC Video Warning (1988) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S4).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S5).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S6).png The second warning screen is situated on the same space background as the 1986 logo. The word "WARNING" fades in at the top in white. Below it, white warning text scrolls upward. Afterwards, the 1986 logo animates. On Australian tapes, different warning text scrolls up with the word "WARNING". Seen on VHS tapes, such as Shadow Makers, King Ralph, Internal Affairs, Black Rain, Back to the Future: Part III, The Naked Gun, The Hunt for Red October, and Crocodile Dundee 2. 1991-1997 Standard version CIC Video Warning (1992).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant).png The third warning is situated on a black/blue gradient background. The word "WARNING" and generic white warning text, in the Times New Roman font are shown. Since 1994, the font of the text is Helvetica. Before 1993, the 1991 CIC Video logo animates after the warning. On Australian releases, the word "WARNING" isn't underlined. The same Australian warning text from the previous warning scrolls upwards before the 1991 logo or the 1997 logo animates. Seen on VHS tapes, such as Child's Play 3, Scent of a Woman, early Star Trek: Voyager videos, early Rugrats videos, Star Trek: The Next Generation videos, Junior, Jurassic Park, Ren and Stimpy videos, True Lies, Clarissa Explains It All videos, Schindler's List, and Apollo 13. Scrolling variant 1 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S4).png The scrolling variant is different from the standard warning because the warning text is longer. The text is similar to the previous two warnings, but "videocassette" is replaced by "video recording". The font of the text in this variant is Times New Roman, similar to the standard version. Seen at the end of 1991-1994 VHS tapes. Scrolling variant 2 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S2).png This scrolling variant is same as the previous scrolling variant, but it's shorter and the warning text is in the Helvetica font. Seen at the end of 1994-1997 VHS tapes. 1997-2001 CIC Video Warning (1997).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 1).jpg|DreamWorks version Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Screen.png|Paramount version CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S4).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2001_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S3).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S4).png CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S1).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S2).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S3).jpg Top: Standard warnings. Upper middle: Regular scrolling variant. Lower middle: DreamWorks scrolling variant. Upper bottom: Paramount scrolling variant. Lower bottom: Timecoded scrolling variant. Warning: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2000 CIC Video logo, we see the word "WARNING" and generic text in Russell Square font reading: The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. Behind it is a faded "CIC" logo. At the end of the tapes, the longer warning text scrolls up reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, ending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this vide recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background stays on for 2 seconds before it fades out. Variants: *On 1998-2000 DreamWorks releases technically under the CIC Video label, the faded "CIC" was removed and the warning text's shadow has a darker shade. In 2000, Paramount releases reused this variant but the Warning text's shadow has a lighter shade. *At the end of DreamWorks tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards but the text size is increased, When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background fades out early. *At the end of 2000-2001 Paramount tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards, When the text finished scrolling up, the background stays on for a split second. *There is a coded preview variant where the faded "CIC" zooms up to its center in style of the 1997-2000 logo, then the different Warning text in a Helvetica Condensed Font scrolls upwards reading: WARNING This individually coded preview cassette is loaned to you with the compliments of CIC VIDEO as a professional courtesy. If you have purchased or rented this videocassette please contact The Federation Against Copyright Theft (F.A.C.T.) on 0181 568 6646 CIC has made this cassette available on loan for personal and temporary use of the recipient only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of personal use excludes all commercial exploitation and the making available of the film in whole or in part to third parties for any purpose whatsoever unless specifically consented to by CIC. The material contained in this video recording is protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patent Act 1988. Commercial exploitation of this review cassette including any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, lending, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of the whole or any part of this videocassette is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Cheesy Factor: On DreamWorks and 2000 Paramount releases, the background time length has shortened. Also at the end of DreamWorks tapes, the word "Copyright" in the scrolling warning text has the first letter been capitalized, at the end of Paramount tapes the first letter in "copyright" isn't capitalized. Meanwhile, in the second half of the text, in the Paramount version, "definition" is seen, while on DreamWorks tapes, "defination" is seen. On CIC Video tapes, In the second half The words "oil rigs" is seen and on DreamWorks and Paramount tapes the words are conjoined as "oilrigs". FX/SFX: The aurora background. The scrolling text at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1997-2000 CIC Video and DreamWorks releases and remained on international Paramount releases until 2001. The Paramount examples are the In and Out, The Education of Little Tree, Sliding Doors, Primal Force, The Rugrats Movie, Twilight (1999), Star Trek: Voyager videos, Good Burger, Rugrats videos, and Harriet the Spy. The Universal examples are The Land Before Time VI, Twister, The Frighteners, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and The Chamber. The DreamWorks examples are Antz, Mousehunt, Deep Impact, The Prince of Egypt and In Dreams. Scare Factor: None. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen Category:Viacom Category:Comcast Corporation